Tripping and Chocolate
by SkyeRose
Summary: Tag to "Threads," but not the conventional one. What should have happened right before the SGC self-destructed. Sam/Jack! Walter's there too! Pure fluff!


Tripping and Chocolate

**Tripping and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: This is the most retarded thing I've ever written. It came to me while I was eating one of those tasty ice cream drumstick things…and I nearly choked I was laughing so hard. I know that that's really lame…laughing at my own story idea…but the last line killed me.**

**This is really out of character so please be nice. I just though it would have been a funny ending to a very happy, but horribly sad episode. Tag to "Threads." Not the conventional one mind you. I've always wanted to do one for the ending of this episode, you know…the famous "fishing" scene? But for fear of not doing it justice, I chickened out and came up with this instead. **

**BTW: Anyone else notice the "hand" thing in Moebius (1)? You know, when Sam hands the folder to Jack and he totally caresses her hand in the process? Yeah…they are **_**so**_** dating. HeeHee!**

**Oh! Early dialogue is straight from the episode.**

**ENJOY!!**

"No iris codes." Walter said, turning around to look at Sam. She turns and looks at Jack, dread evident in her face and tone.

"We're too late."

Jack is momentarily at a loss for words. He wants to be flippant and say something like, "No clichés, Carter." But he can't. Not now. Not this time. So instead he says something else…something that, in its own right, is a cliché for the SGC. "Self destruct."

He feels the atmosphere tense further the second the words leave his mouth. Carter's eyes widen, but she quickly stamps out her surprise. Instead, she goes and does what she does best. Technobabble.

"That's not gonna destroy the gate; and, theoretically, there's only a remote chance that it would disengage an active incoming wormhole!"

She looks like she wants to say more, but Jack can't hear it right now. He's doing the only thing they can do. He doesn't want to feel like condemning them all is for nothing. He doesn't want to feel like he's condemning _her_ for nothing. He desperately wishes that she were offworld or safe at home. But, she was here. Even after her father's death…she was _here_.

And he knew it was because she hadn't wanted to be alone.

"Carter!" he barked her name a lot more harshly than he intended. He briefly closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He was angry with himself; he wouldn't let himself take it out on her. "Carter." He said, softer.

She nodded, understanding his frustration. She wished that she had some brilliant idea on the tip off her tongue. The general himself had said it to her once before…she did have a knack for pulling brilliant ideas out of her butt.

But, not this time.

She turned and entered her codes as Jack did the same in the computer next to hers. The red numbers flared to life on the monitors as the klaxons continued to blare. Then they waited.

And waited.

Sam can feel the anxiety mounting in her as she watches the blue wormhole throw its shimmering light on the wall behind the gate. The weapon would be coming through any minute now…but the base should explode before that. She glances at the angry red numbers. Only a few more seconds.

Jack also glances at the numbers. Funny how a computer could tell you the exact time of your death. They are counting down much faster than he thought time could move. He had a fleeting memory of Carter explaining the whole 'time is relative' thing.

Carter.

He glances over at her and, almost as if she feels him watching, she meets his eyes. He can see the fear in her eyes. But, there's regret too. He knows the same expression is muddling his gaze.

Suddenly, without thinking, he lunges towards her, grabbing her face gently in his hands and pressing his lips to hers like there's no tomorrow.

Because, for them, there won't be.

She responds just as enthusiastically. Her arms go around his neck pulling him closer and his arms wrap around her back; closing any space between them. The kiss is deep and rough, yet soft at the same time. Eight years worth of built up tension and attraction are finally eased…and it's only because they're going to die.

Or so they thought.

They are suddenly aware of a eerie silence filling the control room. There are no klaxons…no "wormhole noises"…just silence.

The pair opens their eyes, with their lips still connected, and look around. All personnel in the control room are staring at them. After all…almost being destroyed by a Goa'uld or being blown up by the self-destruct were pretty common occurrences under the mountain.

However, seeing the base commander and his long-time 21C finally acknowledge their _obvious_ feelings for each other and begin making out in front of their coworkers? Not so…"everyday."

After a long awkward moment of everyone just looking at each other, the couple jumped apart. Sam's eyes were wide and her mouth formed a perfect "o" as she realized what had just happened. She lightly touched her slightly swollen lips and looked at Jack in surprise.

He looked back at her, equally shocked. But he noticed with no small amount of giddiness that she did not look like she regretted it. In fact, she looked like she quite enjoyed it. He knew that his expression must mirror hers.

A slight cough brought them back to reality…again.

"Um…sir? Ma'am…?" Walter asked, his gaze darting from Sam to Jack. He looked very much like he was trying not to laugh. Teal'c merely inclined his head and raised his eyebrow.

Which meant, in Jaffa, that he was cracking up.

Sam blushed furiously and she stuttered the first thing that came to her mind. "Well…you see…I tripped…and…"

Jack, who suddenly found the floor very interesting, also stammered out the first thing that came to his mind. "Um…well…there was some chocolate…on Carter's mouth…and I haven't eaten all day…"

**The End!**

**A/N: I know this was absolutely retarded…but, I thought it was kinda cute. Please R&R!!**


End file.
